She fell apart, and ran away
by utkin251
Summary: Mikan's family fell apart, so she ran looking for her childhood friend, fell in love with someone that was once a jerk and eventually, she ruined it all again. Please review, my 1st fanfic and ideas are always helpful :P
1. Chapter 1

_Mikan's POV_

I hate them all, the three of them I hate them so much even the world can't compensate. One day I will get my revenge and I will make sure it hurts them and the lowly images they created of themselves because they can't see when others are suffering.

Every time I think, because of them, the only thought that enters my mind is suicide, I can't concentrate on anything any more. I used to think they helped me and were the ones I could always trust, but now whenever I'm with them I can only think about death shit and that crap.

This is the first night in 3 weeks where what I am writing isn't 'bad' or 'suicidal', like the notes hanging in various places around my room. They're all hidden because these people always think they have rights they don't so your stuff is all seen or taken. Even this isn't private, the first two sentences were viewed by the one and only bastard who I call 'anii' or 'onii-chan' when being, what they call, good.

I hate having to eat and that I can't control myself and am either losing 5 kg or gaining it in a very short period of time.

They think of themselves and each other but no one else around them. For other people that are close to them it is hell, and the close one are constantly being told what to do then being lectured because one of the three shoved you out of the way, not knowing how to impress the 'instructor'.

I heard that my old childhood friend, Hotaru had qualified for a prestigious school, but before she left she supposably forgot to tell me that she wouldn't be able to visit me.

So now I'm alone, I had other friends but recently I've lost it completely and can't take talking to people anymore. I just say we drifted apart, or I've changed.

Anyway, I have finally after all these years located Hotaru and she is in a prestigious boarding school in Tokyo, right now I'm on a train to her school, getting away from what you'd call my 'family', of course they don't know, but they will soon enough. Though I highly doubt I would be missed.

It's been 7 years and she will be 16 like me now.

My iPod begins to play a classical piano piece that calms me a bit.

_Normal POV_

"We have now arrived at Tokyo. Would all passengers please disembark the train."

"Finally!" thought Mikan.

_5 hours later_

Mikan had finally arrived at they grand school gates and had gotten through.

Suddenly a blonde man who looked like a girl with silky locks jump out from behind a tree and began to speak to Mikan like they were friends.

"Hiya, you must be Mikan Sakura! I'm your homeroom teacher, Narumi." Another man walked out from behind the tree and stood next to Narumi "Oh, this is James, he will take your belongings to your room! I'll take you to meet your new class!"

Mikan just looked at the two men standing before her and replied "Ok-a-y..."

_Time Skip_

"Hello students! How are we all today?" greeted the blonde man still standing at the front of the class.

The only response he got was a loud grunt/groan from the students that paid any attention to him.

"I have some news for you all, *pause* we have a new student! YAY!" he said in a hyper way, "Come in Mi-chan!" Everyone looked up to see the new student.

Mikan inwardly groaned, but smiled as best she could and walked in.

"Hi, my names Mikan Sakura, 16, please take care of me." She tried her best to sound happy but she just couldn't, it came out in a bored flat line.

Everyone was surprised, such a perfect face, body and well everything but her voice and attitude told something else all together. "Free period to get to know Mi-chan!" Narumi shouted before leaving the room.

**Hey, this is my first fanfic and hopefully not my last :P hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Hey guys, hows it going? Hope you liked chapter one cause heres no.2!

I forgot disclaimer last time, but this time I won't!

I don't own GA or any of its characters.

**Mikan's POV**

I looked around the room trying to find Hotaru, right after that gay teacher left. I saw two different clumps of raven hair, but one was reading manga, and I knew Hotaru-chan hated that so the one sitting there making something must be her.

"Hotaru-chan!" I said loudly to the slim girl, trying to sound like the happy girl I once was.

**Normal POV**

"Shut up baka." came a short snappy reply and before Mikan had time to say something, she was hit in the face and landed hard on her butt.

Suddenly, Mikan's mood changed and she said in a low voice to Hotaru "What the F*?# was that for Hotaru, I came all the way here after 7 years and you don't even care to acknowledge me?"

Hotaru looked up and she said "Oh hey Mikan, come to my lab with Iincho afetr school." with that she ignored the brunette.

The class mates that bothered to watch the scene were suprised that the brunette had suddenly become so cold (though they couldn't hear what was said between the two)

A sandy blond boy bounded up the to pair of friends and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Yuu Tobita, but you can call me Yuu! I'm the class rep. nice to meet you!"

"Cool, umm...," began Mikan

"Hey" said two girls "My name is Luna and she's Sumire, get in our way and we'll squash you and your reputation like a bug, later loser" and with that the two, mean, girls walked away.

"Well, let's see about that" grumbled Mikan

"What?" said a pair of happy looking girls

'Great more people, I hope these ones are actually decent' thought Mikan

"I'm Anna and Nonoko! We have the cooking and chemistry alices, (Nonoko-Chem, Anna-Cook) what about you?"

"Etto... I have the nullification alice and I am 3 star cause of some things..."

"Cool!..."Nonoko and Anna countinued to talk as Mikan drifted of into her own thoughts.

_Later That Day_

"Hey, Yuu, ready to go?" Mikan asked after class.

"Oh, hey Mikan, yeah just gimmie a sec to pack my bag,...ok, lets go!"

_At Hotaru's_

"Thanks for taking me here Yuu! Byee! Hotaru-chan! I missed you so much" screeched Mikan.

"So did I baka-chan, but," she said changing her tone "what are you doing here?"

Sensing Hotaru become tense with her last statement she answered in a low voice "My...family."

"What, you mean to say Yuka let you go?"

"No, uh they... I hate them, I was on the verge of suicide if it wasn't the thoughts of reuniting with you..."

"Ok. Tell me everything from the moment I left."

_*Flashback*_

_( 3 and a half years after Hotaru left)_

_*ring ring!*_

_"I got it!" yelled Mikan_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this the Sakura, Yukihara estate?"_

_"Yes! What can I do for you?"_

_"Your 'Jii-chan' has fallen very ill, he didn't want to worry you but he only has one year left to live. I have to go now, please tell the family" *hangs up*_

_My mind was on fire, my jii-chan who was always full of energy is now deadly sick!_

_I ran to the family and told them the news and *bam* mum tears up and runs out of the house crying, dad gets tickets to go to jii-chan's house ASAP and my brother just sits there emotionless._

_*End of flashback*_

"From there it only got worse, I couldn't say anything without being yelled even something so simple as a question, I would be beaten forced into things I didn't want to do or hated, but I did it because I understood, but four years later they can't move on and they take it all out on me and... I tried Hotaru I really did..."

**Hotaru's POV**

Just as Mikan was finishing I noticed faint scars on her arms and legs and a new one on her collar bone.

"How did you get those scars?" I asked in a voice that came out harsher than I would have liked but either way, Mikan replied "I did it myself."

I understood how she felt to be pushed to the edge, I felt like that when I first arrived here too. But I had to make her stop, no matter how bad her situation had been, I, had to help her get better.

**A/N Hey! How is everyone? Sorry I took so long to update am currently hooked on twitter as one of the many directioners, I'll try to update more often!**

**Reviews Please :)**


End file.
